


Adjusting

by trespassersw



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Bullying, Harry Hook-centric, Post-Descendants 3, Protective Harry Hook, a couple curse words so beware, he's trying his best ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25231102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trespassersw/pseuds/trespassersw
Summary: Harry Hook is not adjusting to living in Auradon well, and Auradon was not having the easiest time adjusting to having Harry either.in which Harry Hook get's into a fight and not everyone is accepting of Mal and Ben's decision to get rid of the barrier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Adjusting

**Author's Note:**

> i started writing the sequel to this first and realized that I should make the context for it a separate work and then decided to just make an entire series out of it! i have most of the second part written but I don't know when it will be coming out yet. i hope everyone is staying safe :)
> 
> tell me in the comments if anything about this plot doesn't make sense because i would love to fix it, thanks!!

He’d never admit it but, Auradon was...nice. It was really nice. Nicer than he’d expected.

There was food, good food that wasn’t spoiled or covered in something. There was a bed, which wasn’t that different from his hammock on Uma’s ship but it was softer. There was time. So much of it that Harry Hook didn’t exactly know what to do with all of it.

In short, everything about Auradon itself was nice, except for the people.

Sure there was Ben, Jane, Doug, Lonnie, and the newly reformed Audrey and Chad. But Auradon was made up of a much larger population than just those few that saw the good in the VK’s. Most outside of Auradon Prep had only seen videos or heard rumours of them. 

A lot of people were not as accepting when it came to Mal’s decision to destroy the barrier. They didn’t even believe that the first four should have come, let alone the entire island. So when people saw the former inhabitants from the Isle of the Lost attending their school, working, or walking in public, they tended to get pretty upset.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Harry Hook, Uma’s second in command and the son of Captain Hook. Quick with a sword and a witty comment. A little creepy, but he grew up surrounded by criminals so give him a break.

On the Isle, Harry spent all his days with Uma and Gil, and now he only had Goodness Class with them and roomed with Gil. He sat with them at meals and they tried to spend as much down time together as possible, but with their very different schedules it was proving to be a very difficult task. 

Gil would be doing reading classes while Harry would be learning simple math skills. Uma was made a consultant to the new royals and would be at council meetings with Ben and Mal while Gil was at tourney practice. Harry would be trying not to torment students while Uma was in science classes. Their schedules danced around each other, leaving only a few times for them to be together. 

And it was starting to get to Harry.

He had been trying not to think about how his life was on the Isle, but he couldn’t help thinking that he was happier there. Sure it was dirty and he was in his father’s reach, but he had Uma and Gil to protect him and keep him company. It was a fine life, the life of a pirate. But now, in Auradon, he didn’t know how to live.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


School was never a good place for Harry Hook. On the Isle he was never the scholarly type so he avoided Serpent Prep, but with Auradon Prep it wasn’t that easy. 

Harry was expected to go to school  _ every _ week-day for 10 months of the year with some breaks in between. That was majorly different from his previous routine of skipping almost everyday in a year. Actually going to class was definitely not something he was used to and paying attention during it proved to be an even bigger challenge. 

Starting at Auradon Prep was not easy for any of the newly integrated VKs. Most of them were not as book smart as they were street smart, which did not bode well for them in a place filled with princes and princesses. 

On top of that, a lot of the student body did not trust them. They would whisper when they spotted them in the hallways and they gossiped behind their backs. Harry tried to ignore it, but sometimes the spoiled kids of Auradon got to him.

He had done a pretty good job of containing his outbursts so far. Sure he would threaten people and scare them by invading their personal space or yelling, but he was yet to  _ actually _ hurt anyone. But, despite how well he was doing, everyone has their off days. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The day had started out fine. Uma and Gil were both there to eat breakfast with him, he got through all of his morning classes with only a small struggle, and then one of the meals served during lunch was fish! All in all, it would have been a perfect day.

It would have been if Harry hadn’t overheard a preppy idiot dumbass insult Gil.

He had just finished with his Auradon history class and was on the way to math. Knowing that Gil just finished his math class, Harry tried to catch him before he left since Gil had tourney right after school and he wouldn’t see him till later.

He made it to Gil’s classroom, but there were only a few students left and none of them were Gil. He was too late. Sighing quietly, he turned to walk down the hall to his class, but as he was leaving he heard the faint voice of the boys leaving the classroom.

“...he said ‘Sir, how do you do a fraction’ I swear, what an idiot!” the tallest one mocked, “and Mr. Long said ‘Gil, maybe we should be getting you into an easier course.”

The boys around him barked out laughter and Harry felt something in him snap. He had been teetering on the edge of lashing out ever since he got to Auradon. This guy had no idea what he just unleashed. 

Walking closer to the group, he shoved himself in front of the blonde guy's face, shoving his shoulder slightly. “What were you sayin’ about me Gil?” Harry spat at him. The boy looked shocked and a little scared, but he quickly regained his smug composure. Using his small height advantage, the blonde slightly leaned over Harry trying to intimidate him.

“I was just saying that he should be in a lower class, idiot’s aren’t meant to be in classes like ours.”

“I think it was a wee bit idiotic of you to go around bashin’ a friend of mine wasn’t it?”

“What are you gonna do about it? I’m not scared of a VK like you.”

“Oh you poor bastard, you should be.”

“What are you gonna do? You’re nothing without that hook of yours aren’t you?” Harry was told when he came to Auradon that his hook needed to stay in his room and could not be brought into the school, much to his disappointment. “Just like old daddy?”

Inhaling shapely at the mention of his father, Harry knew that his final straw was pulled. “Insult me again,” Harry raised his hookless fist in the air, “I dare you.”

“I said--” the boy started but was cut off abruptly by Harry’s fist on his mouth. He sunk to the floor groaning while Harry towered over his shrunken body. 

“Not scared eh?” He grinned manically while glaring at the boy. Slowly he knelt down to the bleeding blonde in front of him and whispered in his ear. “A bit ill advised to be underestimating me. Don’t ever bad mouth anyone of us again ye hear?”

The bleeding boy below him only scowled and Harry turned to leave but was met with the scrunched face of Fairy Godmother. The other boys that were laughing with the blonde stood with their arms crossed looking smug. Oops.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sitting in Fairy Godmother’s office was certainly strange. It smelled like nothing and there was mind numbing music playing from one of the speakers in the corner. A bowl of peppermints sat on the desk that had a note in front saying ‘take one’ with a smiley face drawn under it. 

Harry sat alone in the room, sprawled across the chair waiting for the fairy herself to get back from checking on the boy she called ‘Desmond’ in the nurse's office. Judging by the clock on the wall, not much time had passed but Harry was bored out of his mind.

He was playing with the small bandage covering his knuckles which were slightly bruised from the punch when there was finally a light rap on the door and Fairy Godmother entered. 

“Hello Harry,” she began as she walked to take a seat at the desk in front of him. He looked over at her and raised his eyebrows and gave a tight grin in greeting. He was not in the mood for a lecture, all he wanted was to get his punishment and be on his way. He would give anything to check on Gil right now.

“I just listened to Desmond and a couple of those that were at the event’s stories and I would like it if you could tell me your side?”

  
That made Harry do a double take. His side? He assumed he would just be suspended or worse and then it would be over with. Auradon and their good deeds, of course they wanted to hear both sides.

Shaking off his confusion, he began to explain what had happened in the math hallway. He stayed laying sideways across his chair, not wanting to make eye contact with the headmistress.

When he was done, he risked a look over to her and saw that she was nodding along with an almost sad expression on her face. She had a pen in her hand and he noticed that she had been writing down his story on a paper in front of her.

“I don’t know what you’re doin’ all this for. You can just expel or whatever and I’ll be on me way.”

A shocked look passed over her face and then what look to be...sympathy? 

“Oh Harry, I’m not going to expel you don’t worry. I know you wouldn’t do what you did without reason, you’ve been a remarkable student so far,” now that was questionable but he didn’t want to object.

“So what’s gonna happen to me then?”

“Well I won’t condone violence so you will be given 2 weeks worth of after school detention, but I will also be giving the other party an equal punishment for bullying another student.”

Now that was also very unexpected, Harry almost thought he heard her wrong. He knew Auradonians loved rules and goodness, but believing Harry and punishing someone on his word? That was truly remarkable to him.

“You may report here after school each day and I will give you something to do for your punishment. Thank you for coming in Harry, and please don’t start anymore fights. You are free to go now.”

“No promises,” he winked at her and slid out of the door, closing it behind him. His stomach ached slightly and he realized it was just about time for dinner. Heading to the dining hall, he went to find Uma and Gil.

Maybe Auradon could be better than he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> *update* i was gonna make this a series but fell out of the fandom :( i'm super sorry i tried really hard to continue but couldn't find the passion to do it


End file.
